


viknik breadstick fic

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breadstick meme, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, It started out treated seriously but it's really not, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: There's that meme, you know, where you have a bad date at Olive Garden and your date leaves after shoving your breadsticks into their purse?





	viknik breadstick fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyemrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyemrys/gifts).



> thank you to the victuuriwriters discord who persuaded me to take my cracky nickname for viktor to the next level
> 
> i hope more is to come from this beauty
> 
> this is my tumblr [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/).

Once upon a time, it was date night while Viktor and Yuuri were in America, and Viktor had the great idea of going to _Olive Garden._ See, they’d had reservations at another restaurant, one much fancier and higher class, but their press conference had run late, and apparently their restaurant wasn’t going to make exceptions for the world champion figure skater and his Grand Prix Final silver medalist fiancé.

Yuuri was exhausted, his head pillowed against Viktor’s shoulder as they walked along, watching the buildings that they passed, very slowly. Neither of them _really_ wanted anything other than to just go back to their hotel room for the rest of the night, but they knew that they were _supposed_ to eat.

Viktor walked in and leaned over the desk, smiling brightly at the person across from him, not letting go of Yuuri’s hand nonetheless. Yuuri wasn’t surprised, honestly, he completely expected that Viktor would tell everyone in the restaurant that they were engaged by the time that they left. It was sweet of him, really, but it also got exhausting about three months ago.

They’d only been engaged for three months. And, yes, Yuuri still adored Viktor, but _why_ on earth did he have to tell everyone, nonstop, that they were engaged? He was pretty sure their rings and the news stories would speak for themselves. Even people who weren’t fans of figure skating knew who Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were at this point.

Which was probably why the woman at Olive Garden smiled widely at them. “A table for two? Easy! We’ll put you in the back so you have more privacy!” She guaranteed, without Viktor even having to flash her one of his dumb flirty smiles that shouldn’t work when he was engage, and made it clear to everyone.

They were, in fact, seated in the back, and Viktor happily sat down directly next to Yuuri, leaning his head against his shoulder with a yawn, which Yuuri rolled his eyes at.

“I’m not really hungry.” Yuuri says, watching Viktor quietly. “Do you think they’ll let us just get breadsticks, or something? Is that a thing you’re allowed to do?” Yuuri had lived in America for years while he trained under Celestino, okay, so he knew the joys of Olive Garden breadsticks. He also knew that he had to skate still, and he probably should not just eat breadsticks, but the season was over for now, so it was allowed.

“And salad,” Viktor warned him, the slightest bit his coach at all times, and Yuuri nodded his head, because he was perfectly happy to just give into that demand. Breadsticks and salad was definitely not the dinner that off-season figure skating champions should eat, but… it’s what they were getting.

The breadsticks came out, and Yuuri picked one of them up, picking it to pieces so that he was able to eat it more slowly. Viktor just stared at the breadsticks as if they were personally attacking him.

“What’s our plan tomorrow?” Yuuri asked as he took another bite, leaning into Viktor’s arm. Even if his fiancé’s enthusiasm was a bit much sometimes, Viktor was sweet and kind, and Yuuri liked having him as a sold weight at his side at all times.

It also didn’t hurt that Yuuri was engaged to his childhood idol, but that was a whole separate point that had nothing to do with the fact that Yuuri was very comfortable resting against Viktor at the moment.

“We’ve finished everything we’re doing here, so you get a free day,” Viktor recited it like he was reading off of a schedule, which he might be, for all Yuuri knew. After all, Viktor was also his coach, so he probably had to do this to keep track of everything. Viktor was surprisingly organized for someone who seemed like he might forget to bring his skates to the rink for practice some mornings.

“That’s good. I’d like to stay in the hotel. Maybe go sightseeing later on?” Yuuri suggested, putting salad (enough to justify the breadsticks) onto his plate and starting to eat it.

Viktor stared at him, picking up his own salad and eating it more slowly, just… watching Yuuri. Yuuri tried to ignore him, licking the salty butter from his fingers before meeting Viktor’s eyes.

And then Viktor picked up the basket of breadsticks, shoved it into the bag that he’d brought (the bag, Yuuri noted in slight horror, that contained Viktor’s _skates_ ) and stood up, pushing some money (way too much money. They’d just gotten _breadsticks_ ) onto the table and… walking away?

Yuuri stared at his retreating figure, trying to process what had just happened. Viktor had just… stolen all of their breadsticks and walked away? And paid for their food still? Yuuri sat completely still, staring down at their table and sighing. Well, he supposed he’d been expecting this, that Viktor would leave him, but he hadn’t been expecting him to steal their breadsticks, too. And, plus, they were engaged, very much engaged, as Viktor made sure that everyone knew, so why on earth would he leave him now?

“Aren’t you coming?” Viktor turned around, extending a hand toward Yuuri. Yuuri stared at him in shock.

“These breadsticks aren’t going to eat themselves.” Viktor smirked, and winked.

Yuuri blinked one more time, before rushing forward and grabbing onto Viktor’s hand, and the two of them walked out of Olive Garden together, hand in hand.

They didn’t just eat breadsticks that night. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for everyone's continued love and support on all of my fic (even this crack one i am s o r r y except not really)! i appreciate every comment/kudos/bookmark/etc. <3


End file.
